ÁNGELES EN FORKS
by veritoloz.123
Summary: A Forks han llegado tres nuevos integrantes, los cuales esconden un gran secreto. Mal summary denle una oportunidad a esta gran historia )
1. Chapter 1

**ANGELES EN FORKS**

**los personajes no me perteneces solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza **

**PROLOGO**

Y es a qui cuando me hago miles de pregunta por ejemplo ¿como diablos hemos llegado hasta este punto? Rafael en manos de los vulturis a punto de morir por culpa de la gran cantidad de sangre que ha perdido. Emmett y yo rodeados de cientos de vampiros que quieren aniquilarnos, y ver a la familia Cullen a nuestra nueva familia el no saber a quien deben ayudar a su raza vampirica o a nosotros en que gran lío nos hemos metido esta vez

Hola chicas estoy volviendo a subir esta historia, la cual esta en mi cuenta anterior espero les guste déjenme su opinión se los agradeceré muchísimo =)


	2. Chapter 2

**ANGELES EN FORKS**

**Los personajes no perteneces solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza **

**CAPITULO 1 "EL ATAQUE"**

Mi nombre es Isabella pero prefiero que me llaman Bella es menos formal, aparento una edad de 17 años soy de estatura promedio tengo el pelo color castaño, ojos color chocolate tengo una gran belleza pero en el lugar de donde provengo es lo más común, ya que soy un Ángel, si así es soy un Ángel y literalmente vivo en el paraíso.

Soy un Ángel protector junto con mi gran amigo y hermano del alma Emmett, nos encargamos de la seguridad de las armas angelicales las Cuale si llegaran a caer en malas manos seria el fin de la humanidad y quizás de algunos Ángeles.

Estoy en casa arreglando algunas cosas que necesitare el día de hoy, ya que hoy abra entrenamiento solo espero que llegue Emmett para podernos ir

- hola bell´s ya estas lista para irnos- y es cuando escucho lo voz inconfundible de mi gran amigo el cual a primera vista intimida demasiado, ya que posee una gran estatura y unos grandes músculos pero cuando lo conoces te das cuenta que es como un niño pequeño con una gran sonrisa siempre en su rostro y siempre de buen humor, creo que nunca lo he visto enojado, se la pasa haciendo bromas a toda la guardia angelical y hay veces que desespera a más de uno con sus bromas, pero como todos lo conoces saben que no lo hace con mala intención

- hola em si ya casi termino solo guaro algunas cosas y nos vamos-

- ¿oye no se te hace raro que nos mande a los dos al entrenamiento si siempre va primero uno y después el otro para que la sala de armas no se quede sola?- es verdad siempre va primero uno y después el otro, ya que la sala de armas no debe de quedar sola es muy raro que nos mande a los dos pero no podemos hacer nada son ordenes de nuestros superiores

- la verdad si se me hace raro em pero son ordenes de Raziel- digo haciendo una mueca de desagrado ya que Raziel no es mi ángel preferido no sé pero siempre he desconfiado de el ya que tiene una manera de pensar que no es apta para los Ángeles, él dice que deberíamos acabar con los humanos que son una escoria se cree superior a la humanidad y es por eso que no me agrada pero no puedo decir nada es mi superior

- si tienes razón ay que obedecer como buen Ángel aunque sean órdenes del cara de estreñido de Raziel- a emmett tampoco le agrada Raziel pero como he dicho antes es nuestro superior solo espero que no pase nada en nuestra ausencia

- lista em vámonos entre mas rápido nos vayamos más rápido regresamos para que la sala de armas no se quede sola demasiado tiempo-

-oki doki vámonos pequeño Ángel-

Ya estábamos por terminar nuestro entrenamiento cuando vemos que por la puerta entra un furioso Gabriel

- ¿por qué diablos están los dos a aquí? que no saben que no pueden dejar la sala de armas sola hemos sido atacados y no avía nadie en la sala de armas por lo cual las armas angelicales han sido robadas quien fue el que les dijo que tenían que estar los dos a aquí necesito una explicación ahora- nos preguntó un furioso Gabriel

No podía ser posible quien en su sano juicio podría robar la sala de armas nadie tenía agallas para robarla

- fue Raziel el que nos mandó a aquí señor- dijo emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos

- ¿cómo que Raziel? él sabe que no puede dejar desprotegida la sala de armas y a todo esto ¿dónde está?- parecía que Gabriel explotaría en cualquier momento

- no lo hemos visto desde que llegamos señor pensamos que estaba en alguna junta y la verdad se nos hizo raro que nos mandara a los dos pero dijo que usted lo avía autorizado- dije algo enojada ya que no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo

- cómo diablos voy a autorizar que la sala de armas este desprotegida eso sería algo idiota de mi parte no creen-

- lo sentimos señor pero le juramos que traeremos de vuelta las armas angelicales sanas y salvas- dijo emmett en un tono bastante serio eran muy pocas las veces que se podía ver así a emmett

-claro que las traerán de nuevo ya que por su descuido las han robado, necesito que vayan al gran salón para saber el paradero de las armas angelicales- y con estas últimas palabras salió del salón de entrenamiento yo estaba tan furiosa ya que en cierto grado era nuestra culpa pero era Raziel nuestro superior el que nos mandó a los dos al entrenamiento

Llegamos al gran salón ya todos estaban ahí se venían enojados

-señor aquí estamos- dijo emmett

- muy bien ahora veremos a donde se llevó Raziel las armas angelicales y donde ustedes tendrán que ir por ellas- dijo Gabriel

se acercó como a una fuente donde se concentró por mucho tiempo, todos nos veían con furia, con decepción y algunos con burla ya que nosotros éramos por así decirlo los favoritos de Gabriel y ahora lo aviamos defraudado solo nos quedaba encontrar a Raziel y hacer que nos entregara las armas para traerlas sanas y salvas

- ya sabemos dónde se encuentran algunas armas pero la que más nos importa es la espada de BAALTHIMOR y esa es la que tienen que traer ustedes y se encuentra en forks- dijo Gabriel acercándose a nosotros

Chicas espero les guste el cap espero sus opiniones en un rewi acepto cualquier crítica nos leemos en el próximo cap


	3. Chapter 3

**ANGELES EN FORKS**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza **

**CAPITULO 2 "UNA VIDA SOLITARIA"**

**POV EDWARD**

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony masen cullen tengo 17 años desde 1918 se preguntaran ¿este tipo está loco? pero no, no estoy loco quede atrapado en mis 17 años para siempre, el motivo es porque soy un vampiro, aunque suene extraño así es fui convertido por Carlisle cuando la gripe española ataco chicago, mis padres biológicos murieron a causa de esta enfermedad, mi madre antes de morir le pidió a Carlisle que me salvara, después de mucho pensar Carlisle decidió convertirme en lo que ahora soy, el avía pensado en la idea de convertir a alguien para que compartiera con él la inmortalidad pero no tenía el valor de quitarle la vía a alguien, en mi caso estaba solo mis padre fallecieron y no tenía más familia así que no tenía que perder.

Así fue como me convirtió, después de los tres días que dura la conversión la cual es sumamente dolorosa desperté y Carlisle me explico en lo que me a vía convertido y en que consistía su dieta ya que el tenía la firme convicción de no tomar sangre humana, así que se alimentaba de sangre animal al principio me enoje ya que a mi parecer nosotros somos unos monstros sin alma pero después de un tiempo le agradecí a Carlisle por la segunda oportunidad que me avía dado. Un tiempo después descubrimos que yo tenía el don de leer la mente algo agotador ya que estar escuchando las mentes de todos los humanos que encontrábamos era algo cansado, ya que solo hablaban de nuestra gran belleza y las mujeres fantaseaban con nosotros era algo desagradable ver en sus mentes como nos quisieran tener a Carlisle y a mí, pasamos un tiempo Carlisle y yo solos hasta que una noche en la que cazábamos nos llegó el olor a sangre humana, fue más por curiosidad que por el deseo de beber de esa sangre que fuimos a ver a quien le pertenecía ese olor, nos llevamos una gran sorpresa cuando entre los arbustos encontramos a Rosalie Hale nos sorprendió el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba

- ¿Carlisle que vamos hacer? no la podemos dejar a aquí sola- dije, aunque la avía visto muy pocas veces ella avía sido la única que no pensaba cosas obscenas de nosotros y no le importaba de donde proveníamos y en cierta parte me agradaba

- no se Edward si nos la llevamos a casa la tendríamos que convertir no sobrevivirá, está muy lastimada, además su familia la buscara-

- pero no la podemos dejar a aquí hay que convertirla para que sobreviva- Carlisle me vio por unos segundos decidiendo lo que deberíamos de hace con Rosalie

- esta bien Edward llevémosla a casa y hay veremos qué hacer con ella-

Carlisle cargo a Rosalie y nos fuimos a casa, al llegar la subió a la habitación de huéspedes me pidió que no entrara hasta que la convirtiera, así que baje a la sala a esperarlo, un rato después salió de la habitación

- ya está solo hay que esperar a que despierte- dijo

Y así fue tres días después Rosalie despertó, al principio no estaba nada contenta ya que casi destruye la casa por completo, después de que se calmó nos contó lo que le avía sucedido el día que la encontramos casi muriendo

- iba a mi casa después de que estuve en casa de mi amiga vera que acababa de dar a luz, vera me pidió que no me fuera que ya era algo tarde que podría pasarme algo pero le dije que no fuera tonta que que podía pasarme, pero al parecer me equivoque- el semblante de Rosalie era triste y a la vez furioso al recordar lo que le avía sucedido- ya casi llegaba a mi casa y de repente sentí que alguien me seguía cuando volteé solo vi a un hombre que me golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza y después todo fue negro no recuerdo más- termino su pequeño relato casi sollozando

- Mira Rosalie- dijo Carlisle pero Rosalie lo corto antes de que continuara

- por favor díganme Rose es más corto-

-muy bien Rose a nosotros nos gustaría que estuvieras con nosotros pero entenderemos si no quieres, estas en todo tu derecho de marcharte si así lo deseas- dijo Carlisle

- me gustaría quedarme con ustedes a demás todo esto es nuevo para mí- dijo Rose con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro

- muy bien pues creo que lo más conveniente es que nos cambiemos de lugar para que puedas salir y que nadie te reconozca- dijo Carlisle

-¿podría aunque sea por última vez ver a mis padres?- pidió Rose

-claro pero solo de lejos, Edward te puede acompañar- dijo Carlisle

-gracias-

Esa misma noche fuimos a ver a los padres de Rosalie, al llegar a la que fue su casa, en su mente empezaron a pasar todos los buenos momentos que paso con sus padres, pequeños sollozos salieron de su pecho al recordar.

Después de estar un tiempo hay parados decidió que era hora de irnos así que de lejos se despidió de ellos y nos marchamos

-Nunca los olvidare los quiero mucho gracias por todo- fueron las palabras de despedida de Rose.

Ya llevábamos unos años los tres como familia Carlisle trabajaba como doctor del pueblo mientras que Rose y yo nos hacíamos pasar como sus sobrinos, al igual que nosotros Rosalie adopto nuestra dieta animal

Un día en el que nos encontrábamos cazando nos llegó un aroma de otros vampiros nos pusimos alerta, y entre los arboles salieron dos vampiros una mujer y un hombre, la mujer era pequeñita y menudita con el pelo negro, corto y con las puntas señalando a todos lados con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el hombre era alto rubio y con un semblante de tranquilidad

- hola Carlisle, Edward, Rose- nos saludó la mujer cuando llego a nosotros, todos estábamos sorprendidos ya que no los conocíamos y ella nos avía llamado por nuestros nombres

- no se asusten mi nombre es Alice y él es mi compañero Jasper, sé que se estarán preguntando por que se sus nombres pues muy bien es que yo puedo ver el futuro y es ahí donde supe sus nombres- lo dijo tan rápido que si no fuera porque soy vampiro no lo hubiera entendido

- Alice más despacio cielo si no no van a entender- dijo jasper

- perdón es que ya los quería conocer vamos hacer una gran familia los cinco, bueno si es que nos aceptan en su familia- dijo el pequeño duende digo Alice es que la verdad tenía aspecto de duende creo que ese sería su apodo

-ni se te ocurra llamarme así Eddy- me sorprendió cuando dijo eso y a la vez me enojo no me gusta que me digan así

- no se supone que el que lee mentes soy yo- dije con algo de humor en mi voz

- si pero yo veo el futuro y vi cuando me lo decías y creme no iba hacer nada bonito ver mi furia caer sobre ti- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- muy bien creo que no hay ningún problema en que se queden con nosotros- dijo Carlisle

esa noche Alice y Jasper nos contaron su historia, más bien solo Jasper nos contó su historia porque Alice no recordaba nada de su vida humana solo recuerda haber despertado en un psiquiatra y con el rostro de Jasper en la cabeza así que lo empezó a buscar hasta que lo encontró en una cafetería en Galveston.

Jasper fue convertido por una vampiresa llamada María la cual asía que Jasper se encargara de matar a los vampiros que no les servían en su ejército, Jasper ya no aguantaba esa vida así que decidió dejar a María, y así fue como conoció a Alice y desde que la vio se enamoró de ella, también nos enteramos de Jasper pose el donde controlar las emociones, en palabras de Carlisle él es un empático y así fue como nuestra pequeña familia creció

Desde mi transformación han pasado ya muchos años y aun que tengo una familia me siento solo ya que no tengo a una pareja conmigo Rosalie y yo intentamos algo pero no funciono así que lo dejamos por la paz.

Ahora nos encontramos en forks Carlisle trabaja en el hospital mientras que nosotros vamos al instituto Alice y yo nos hacemos pasar como hijos adoptivos de Carlisle mientras que Jasper y Rosalie se hacen pasar como gemelos y sobrinos de Carlisle

- Ed ya vámonos vamos a llegar tarde he visto que hoy llegan dos nuevos alumnos- dice Alice entrando en vi habitación

- ya voy Ali- le digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro

En la puerta de la casa ya me esperaban Alice, Jasper y Rosalie

- ¿en qué coche nos vamos?- dijo Jasper

- en el volvo de Edward- dijo Alice

-muy bien entonces vámonos saben que no me gusta llegar tarde- dice Rosalie algo enojada

- ¿y ahora a esta que le pasa?- digo algo sorprendido ya que es raro que con nosotros se porte de esa manera tan fría además de que está ocultando sus pensamientos de mí

- esta celosa por la llegada de los nuevos alumnos cree que le van a quitar la atención del alumnado- dijo Jasper

- maldita sea ya vámonos- nos gritó Rosalie desde el coche

- en verdad que esta de mal humor vámonos antes de que destruya el volvo- dijo Alice

En todo el camino de la casa a la escuela Rosalie seguía furiosa yo la verdad no tenía interés de conocer a esos nuevos alumnos solo eran dos humanos mas o eso creía yo

Chichas hasta aquí el segundo cap. espero les guste déjenme sus opiniones por favor, gracias nos leemos en el próximo cap. saludos


	4. Chapter 4

**ANGELES EN FORKS**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza **

**CAPITULO 3 "INVENTANDO UNA VIDA"**

POV BELLA

-Perdone señor pero la espada de BAALTHIMOR no se encontraba en la sala de armas- dice Emmett con algo de confusión

- es verdad no se encuentra en la sala de armas por que hace siglos fue mandada a la tierra- dijo Rafael al entrar al gran salón

- ¿entonces por qué tenemos que ir por ella señor?- digo dirigiéndome a Gabriel

- por que será la única arma que nos podrá ayudar a vencer a Raziel y traer las demás armas a salvo- dijo Gabriel como si fuera lo más obvio

-pero para poder ir tendrán que bajar a la tierra y por obvias razones no pobran presentarse como ángeles así que les inventaremos una vida para que les sea más fácil estar entre los humanos- dijo Rafael que al parecer es el más calmado de todos los presentes

-señor como usted dijo la espada de BAALTHIMOR fue mandada a la tierra hace muchos siglos eso quiere decir que no sabemos cómo es- dijo Emmett

- no hay necesidad de saber cómo es ya que cuando la vean solo lo sentirán será como si los llamara, pero eso si, no será nada sencillo encontrarla así que tendrán que estar muy atentos- dijo Gabriel aun en un tono muy cerio

- vayan a prepararse para bajar a la tierra mientras nosotros inventamos una historia para ustedes- dijo Rafael

Salimos del gran salón rumbo a nuestras casas para prepararnos

- ¿en qué piensas bell´s?- me pregunto Emmett

- en lo mucho que me hubiera emocionado la idea de bajar a la tierra si no fuera en estas circunstancias- digo algo melancólica

- es verdad que bajamos en una situación algo complicada pero eso no quiere decir que no nos divertiremos- dice Emmett con cara de ilusión

- claro emmett dejaran que dos ángeles bajen solos a la tierra no lo creo- dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro

- no importa a quien manden a vigilarnos de todos modos encontraremos el momento para divertirnos como humanos- claro emmett siempre pensando en divertirse

-vamos oso hay que arreglar nuestras cosas- dije

-vale nos vemos en 20 minutos en la plaza del Ángel para ir juntos al gran salón- me dijo Emmett, me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se fue rumbo a su casa

Yo igual fui a casa recogí algunas cosas que creí que necesitaría en la tierra y después de 15 minutos ya tenía todo listo, así que salí rumbo a la plaza del Ángel para esperar a Emmett después de esperarlo unos minutos llego

- listo bell´s vámonos- dijo en el momento en que llego a mi lado

Al llegar al gran salón solo se encontraban Gabriel y Rafael

- muy bien chicos ya hemos arreglado todo para que puedan bajar a la tierra- dijo Gabriel

- la historia que contaran a los humanos será que vienen de Dinamarca van a estudiar en el instituto de Forks, tu Isabella serás Isabella Swan y tu serás Emmett McCarty serán amigos desde la infancia y como tus padres murieron es por eso que vives con Isabella y su madre- dijo Rafael

- ¿perdón pero que madre?- pregunto algo confundida

- ¿creían que los íbamos a mandar solo a ustedes dos?- pregunto Gabriel

-muy bien quien los acompañara será Esme- dijo Rafael, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Esme la última vez que la vi fue en una misión, por lo menos vamos a ir con alguien conocido y que apreciamos, de repente la puerta de el gran salón se abrió y apareció Esme con un vestido blanco que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas Esme era uno de los ángeles más hemos que haya visto tiene un rostro que transmite tranquilidad con unos hermosos ojos verdes, es un poco más alta que yo delgada, de piel blanca y un hermoso cabello color bronce el cual le llega a la mitad de la espalda

- a aquí estoy mis señores ya estoy lista- dijo Esme con un tono de voz dulce pero a la vez autoritario

- muy bien, Esme será la que va a tener contacto con nosotros cual quier cosa que nos tengan que informar díganle a ella para que nos lo comunique- dijo Rafael

- hola mis niños por lo que entendí voy a hacer tu madre Isabella- dijo Esme con ese tono de voz tan maternal

- bueno si vas hacer mi madre estaría bien que me llamaras bella todos así me llaman-dije con una sonrisa

-muy bien bella y tu Emmett ¿quieres que te llame de algún modo?-

- claro puedes llamarme osito cariñosito- dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, hay veces que es tan infantil

- creo que no solo te diré emm- dijo Esme

- bueno me conformo con eso- dijo Emmett

- bien ya está todo arreglado para que bajen- dijo Gabriel entrando al gran salón

- otra cosa Isabella, Emmett les otorgaremos dos dones a cada uno- pero antes de que Rafael continuar Emmett lo corto

- súper ¿puedo tener el donde volar?- dijo Emmett con cara de ilusión

- Emmett nosotros podemos volar ese no sería un don- dije

- ho es verdad ya lo avía olvidado- a veces pienso que a Emmett lo tiraron de chiquito de la cuna porque no es posible que olvide cosas tan obvias

- bueno como decía antes de que Emmett me interrumpiera se les otorgaran dos dones, uno de los dones que los dos tendrán es la telepatía, Emmett tu tendrás el donde ver cuando las personas mienten, y tu Isabella podrás comunicarte con todo ser viviente que exista en la tierra- dijo Rafael

- entonces podre comunicarme con los animales- digo algo emocionada

-así es podrás hablar con ellos y entenderlos, ellos podrían ser de gran ayuda- dijo Gabriel

- qué bien! Por fin entenderé lo que dice emmett- dije

- pero si siempre me entien… ¿espera me acabas de llamar animal?- dijo emmett confundido

-claro que no emm- dije con sarcasmo algo que confundió más al pobre de emmett

- muy bien basta de charlas deben irse ya, mañana empezaran a ir al instituto y Esme empezara a trabajar como enfermera del hospital de Forks- con esas últimas palabras de Gabriel partimos hacia la tierra

Cuando llegamos a lo que sería nuestra nueva casa nos sorprendió al ver que era una pequeña casa de dos pisos, en la planta baja había una pequeña sala un comedor, una cocina, un pequeño baño y un estudio y en la planta alta había tres recamara y un solo baño, era acogedor estar en esa casa se sentía como un verdadero hogar humano

- muy bien niños vallan a dormir que mañana tendrán que levantarse temprano para ir al instituto y empezar a investigar- nos dijo Esme

- muy bien yo escojo la habitación mas grande- dice Emmett corriendo hacia las escaleras

- que eso no es justo porque tendría tu que tener la habitación más grande eso no es justo- digo corriendo asía donde Emmett avía corrido

- porque soy enorme y necesito más espacio- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

- claro que no, yo me quedare con la habitación más grande-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-no-

-si-

-bien yo me quedo con la más grande- digo con cara de satisfacción

-que eso no se vale eso fue trampa, pequeño ángel tramposo- dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos

-niños que son esos gritos- dijo Esme subiendo por las escaleras

-es que Bella me hizo trampa- dijo Emmett quejándose como niño chiquito

- Emmett se quiere quedar con la habitación más grande-dije en mi defensa

- muy bien ya veo cual es problema, y para que no se peleen yo me quedare con la habitación más grande- dijo Esme y corrió a la habitación

- ESO ES TRAMPA - gritamos Emmett y yo a la vez

Después de que Esme arreglo ese pequeño problema Emmett y yo nos fuimos a dormir a las otras dos habitaciones que quedaban disponibles

A la mañana siguiente Esme nos levantó muy cariñosamente (nótese el sarcasmo)

- YA LEVANTENSE PAR DE FLOJOS QUE VAN A LLEGAR TARDE- nos gritó desde la sala o algún lugar de la casa

- que buenos pulmones tiene casi me deja sordo- dijo Emmett saliendo de su habitación

- ni que lo digas me caí de la cama por el susto que me metió- dije

Después de que nos bañáramos y desayunáramos Esme nos llevó al instituto, todos los humanos nos veían como bichos raros cuando bajamos del auto, nos despedimos de Esme y cuando íbamos a entrar vimos cuando entro un volvo plateado y de él bajaron cuatro personas dos chicas muy hermosas y dos chicos muy guapos, pero avía algo raro en ellos no eran como los demás humanos, nos vieron por unos instantes y se fueron

Hola chicas aquí el tercer cap. espero les guste y de verdad que me harían muy feliz si me dejaran sus opiniones en un Reviews.

mary baltazar me pregunto que días actualizo pues te diré ya tengo los cap. espero actualizar diariamente pero con las tareas de la universidad no aseguro nada pero entre más Reviews tenga los subo más rápido y puede que hasta dos caps. por día pero eso ya depende de ustedes y cuantos Reviews dejen asi que gracias y nos leemos en el próximo cuídense saludos


	5. Chapter 5

**ANGELES EN FORKS**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza **

**nota: cuando Edward lea los pensamientos aparecerán en paréntesis y cuando Bella y Emmett tengan conversaciones telepáticas aparecerán subrayadas **

**CAPITULO 4 "LA LLEGADA DE UN ÁNGEL"**

**POV EDWARD**

Cuando llegamos al instituto vimos que partía un hermoso mercedes cla color negro, y de repente todos los pensamientos humanos inundaron mi cabeza

(- que guapos son ¿serán parientes de los Cullen?-)

(- no sé qué le ven a esa desabrida estoy mejor yo-)

(- Por dios ese hombre es enorme-)

(- Creo que por fin las hermanitas Cullen tendrán competencia-)

(- seria increíble tener a esa hermosa mujer en mi cama y hacerle...) bloque ese último pensamiento, si Rosalie estaba enojada, ahora estaría furiosa si pudiera leer los pensamientos de estos humanos hormonales, nos estacionamos en nuestro lugar habitual pero antes de bajar Alice nos lo impidió

- chicos hoy va hacer un día increíble no lo arruinen ok-dijo Alice

- ok pero ya vámonos- dijo Rosalie bajando del coche

- en verdad que esta de un humor de perros- dijo Jasper

Al bajar del coche por fin pudimos conocer a los dos nuevos alumnos eran un chico y una chica al primero que vi fue al chico era muy alto y muy musculoso daba la impresión de un levantador de pesas, y la chica era como un ángel, un muy hermoso ángel media alrededor de 1:60 pelo castaño, piel blanca un hermoso rostro y unos bellos ojos color chocolate pero lo que me sorprendió fue que no pude leer los pensamientos de estos dos nuevos alumnos

-vámonos- dijo Rosalie dirigiéndose a la entrada del instituto, todos la seguimos y cada quien se fue a sus respectivas clases, ya llevábamos la mitad de las clases y todavía no aviamos coincidido con ninguno de los nuevos alumnos solo los avía visto en la entrada del instituto y en los pensamientos de los demás humanos.

Llego la hora del almuerzo así que fuimos a la cafetería y fue ahí donde los vimos, estaban sentados con jessica, Mike, Lauren, Ángela, Tyler y Erik

- ya hicieron amiguitos los nuevos- dijo Rose aun enojada ya que todos los que estaban en la cafetería estaban pendientes de los nuevos alumnos y no se dieron cuenta cuando entramos

- ya Rose deja tu mal humor la verdad me estas desesperando demasiado- dice Jasper con cara malhumorada

- es que no sé qué les ven- dijo Rose

(- si soy el centro de atención por sentarme con los nuevos que buena idea fue invitarlos a sentarse con nosotros-) fueron los pensamientos de Jessica, siempre tan interesada

(- seguramente es operada no puede ser tan perfecta-) siempre los buenos pensamientos de Lauren

(- Pobres de seguro ya están artos de nosotros de tantas preguntas que les hacemos-) fueron los pensamientos de Ángela

(- la voy a invitar a cenar pero si este tipo me quiere romper la cara tan solo por acercarme a ella-) Mike siempre tan miedoso

- Edward me estas escuchando- dijo Alice sacudiendo su mano frente a mi

- lo siento Ali pero es que estaba perdido en los pensamientos de los humanos- dije algo apenado

- muy bien y ¿qué es lo que los nuevos piensan de nosotros? dice Rose

Es verdad desde que llegaron no he podido leer sus mentes es como si no existieran

- no lo sé no puedo leer sus mentes todo está en blanco- dije algo contrariado

- es verdad yo no siento sus emociones- dijo Jasper sorprendido, al parecer se acababa de dar cuenta de eso

- qué raro yo aún sigo viendo su futuro aunque es algo borroso- dijo Alice

- bueno ya es suficiente Edward vámonos que vamos a llegar tarde a biología- es la única clase que nos toca a Rosalie y a mi juntos, así que nos fuimos rumbo al salón, tomamos nuestros asientos de siempre y esperamos a que el profesor entrara 10 minutos después la clase avía comenzado, el profesor Banner ya estaba dando la introducción de la clase cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamaron nuestra atención, el profesor fue ha abrir y ay fue cuando por fin la pude ver era más hermosa que en los pensamientos de los humanos un verdadero ángel no es verdad ella es mucho más hermosa que un ángel además los ángeles no existen ¿ o sí ?

Chicas aquí está el cap. Me alegra que la historia la hayan puesto muchas de ustedes como favorito pero me harían más feliz si dejan sus comentarios ya saben entre más comentarios reciba más pronto actualizare y puede que hasta dos caps. Por día eso ya depende de ustedes. Me despido y espero sus comentarios cuídense


	6. NOTA IMPORTANTE

NOTA

Chicas Guest me dijo que el fanfic ya lo avía leído y que si era plagio, en el prólogo aclaro que la historia ya la avía subido a mi cuenta anterior la cual es _**VERIS CULLEN LOZ **_y que la estaba volviendo a subir en esta nueva cuenta.

Me da tristeza ver que algunas de ustedes no leen las notas que pongo al final de cada capítulo.

Bueno con esta aclaración me despido que tengan lindo día


	7. Chapter 7

**ANGELES EN FORKS**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza **

**nota: cuando Edward lea los pensamientos aparecerán en paréntesis y cuando Bella y Emmett tengan conversaciones telepáticas aparecerán subrayadas **

**CAPITULO 5 " Y A ESTOS QUE LES PASA"**

**POV BELLA**

Después de que Esme se fuera nos dirigimos hacia las oficinas del instituto para recoger nuestros horarios

- oye Bell´s ¿ya te diste cuenta que todos los humanos nos ven muy raro?- dijo Emmett

- si ya me di cuenta y es muy molesto y no me gusta, hay que apurarnos para poder salir lo más pronto posible- apuramos el paso para llegar a las oficinas y hay nos atendió una señora regordeta y con gafas

- hola chicos ustedes deben de ser Isabella y Emmett los estábamos esperando a aquí tienen sus horarios- dijo la secretaria

-gracias- dijo Emmett tomando los horarios y salimos de la oficina

- muy bien Bell´s a aquí está tu horario por lo visto nadamas coincidiremos en dos clases el día de hoy- dijo Emmett viendo los horarios

- ¿y cuáles son?- pregunte

- literatura en la tercera hora después sigue el almuerzo y después biología- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa en su rostro y entregándome mi horario

-muy bien entonces me voy a mi primera clase que es algebra- dije

- bueno yo me voy a ingles cualquier cosa ya sabes me mandas un mensaje- dijo Emmett señalando su cabeza

- claro Emm yo te aviso cualquier cosa, cuídate- dije

- claro pequeño ángel nos vemos- dijo Emmett dirigiéndose a su salón.

Muy bien y aquí me dirijo a mi primera clase, el profesor de Algebra no pidió que me presentara ante los alumnos así que se lo agradecí eternamente, las dos clases que pasaría sola pasaron muy rápido y cuando me di cuenta al salir del salón Emmett ya me estaba esperando para dirigirnos a la clase que nos tocaba juntos

- ¿cómo te ha ido?- me pregunto Emm

- muy bien ¿y a ti?- pregunte

- bien pero con el don que me dieron me he dado cuenta que la mayoría de los humanos son mentirosos- dijo Emm mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra clase de literatura

- muy bien a aquí es a ver cómo nos va en esta clase- digo entrando al salón donde ya se encontraba el profesor

- buenos días chicos ustedes deben de ser ¿Isabella y Emmett cierto?- dijo el profesor

- así es profesor mucho gusto- como siempre Emmett muy diplomático

- el gusto es mío yo seré su profesor de literatura mi nombre es Alejandro molina, muy bien tomen asiento enseguida empezara la clase- esas fueron las últimas palabras del profesor así que Emmett y yo nos fuimos a sentar en la parte trasera del salón, poco a poco los demás alumnos empezaron a llegar delante de nosotros se sentó una joven de pelo rubio que de inmediato se dio la vuelta para saludarnos

- hola soy Jessica es un gusto conocerlos- dijo la tal Jessica con una fingida sonrisa

- si como no mentirosa- dijo Emmett

- si me di cuenta la sonrisa en su rostro es más falsa que nada- dije

- el gusto es nuestro Jessica- dije con la misma sonrisa que ella

- ¿y que tal les parece la escuela?- nos pregunto

- hasta el momento nos ha agradado- contesto Emmett

- muy bien chicos guarden silencio vamos a empezar la clase- dijo el profesor y Jessica se dio la vuelta, la clase paso muy rápido y muy entretenida, ya era hora del almuerzo así que Emm y yo decidimos ir a la cafetería para comprar algo de comer y gran sorpresa nos llevamos cuando entramos ya que todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo solo para observarnos

- esto es molesto que no les han dicho que mirar a la gente por mucho tiempo es de mala educación- dijo Emmett

- si es molesto pero hay que ignorarlos Emm- dije

Ya aviamos comprado nuestro almuerzo el cual consistía en una ensalada, un sándwich un agua y una manzana para mí y el de Emmett en tres rebanadas de pizza un budín de chocolate una rebanada de pastel dos gaseosas una hamburguesa y unas papas fritas

- ¿todo eso es para ti?- pregunte con cara de asombro al ver la bandeja de Emmett

- si es que soy un niño en pleno crecimiento- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- si pero para los lados es donde vas a crecer- dije riendo

- insinúas que estoy gordo- dijo Emm con cara de supuesto enojo

- ya veo que lo que tienes en los bazos no son músculos sino grasa- y como Emmett están maduro hizo lo que mejor pudo hacer sacarme la lengua y hacer puchero

- ya deja de ser infantil hay que buscar una mesa- dije buscando con la mirada donde poder sentarnos

- ahora resulta que de gordo pase a ser infantil quien te entiende mujer- dijo Emmett con un puchero, estábamos a punto de sentarnos en una mesa pero Jessica creo que así se llamaba nos llamo

- hola chicos oigan les gustaría sentarse conmigo y unos amigos- dijo

- no quiero Emm ya viste lo superficial que es- dije

- si ya vi y es muy mentirosa pero tenemos que hacer amistades a ver si averiguamos algo de la espada- dijo Emmett

- claro nos encantaría- dijo Emmett dirigiéndose a la mesa, ya cuando estábamos todos en la mesa Jessica nos presento

- chicos ellos son los alumnos nuevos ella es Isabella y Emmett y ellos son Lauren, Mike, Erik, Ángela y Tyler – dijo

- hola chicos mucho gusto- dijo Ángela

- hola - dijimos Emmett y yo al unisonó

- me cae bien- le dije a Emmett

- a mí también-

- ¿oigan son parientes de los Cullen?- nos preguntó Mike

- no se de quien nos habas- dijo Emmett metiéndose una papa en la boca

- son los hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen- nos dijo Jessica

- si son cuatro son Alice, Edward, Rosalie y Jasper y las chicas son las más hermosas de la escuela, claro hasta que llegaste tú hermosa- dijo Tyler cerrándome un ojo gesto que me causo repulsión

- si bueno ¿y por qué decidieron venir a vivir a aquí?- dijo Lauren al parecer no le agradamos

- a mi mama se le ocurrió que sería bueno cambiar de aires así que decidió que sería bueno mudarnos a un pequeño pueblo- dije recordando la historia de nuestra supuesta vida

-¿y a que se dedica tu mamá Isabella?- me pregunto Ángela

- díganme Bella es más corto y menos formal, y bueno mi mama es enfermera y hoy es su primer día en el hospital del pueblo- dije con una sonrisa

- y tu Emmett ¿porque la seguiste?- pregunto una muy interesada Jessica

- bueno pues Bell´s y yo somos amigos prácticamente desde que nacimos nuestras madres fueron juntas al instituto, y bueno cuando yo tenía 10 años mis padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico así que me quede a cargo de Esme la mama de Bella- dijo Emmett

estábamos en una amena conversación cuando las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron, y por ellas entraron cuatro personas las mismas que vimos en el estacionamiento antes de entrar eran más hermosos de lo que recordaba pero algo en ellos me decía que no eran humanos su extrema perfección era extraña ya que ningún humano es tan perfecto

- ellos son los Cullen- dijo Jessica sacándome de mi nube - no le hablan a nadie que no sean ellos o los profesores, se creen la gran cosa- pude notar un poco de odio en su voz, dejamos pasar la llegada de los Cullen y seguimos con nuestra charla la cual solo consistía en hacernos preguntas de nuestras vidas

- Emm ya no quiero estar a aquí- dije

- ni yo es bastante agotador estar contestando todas sus preguntas hay que inventar algo para podernos ir ya- dijo Emm guiñándome un ojo

-¿ oye Bell´s me puedes acompañar a buscar al profesor de Inglés? es que no me firmo el registro- dijo Emmett

- claro vamos a buscarlo antes de que se acabe el almuerzo- dije poniéndome de pie

- ¿oigan chicos que clase les toca después del almuerzo?- nos preguntó muy amablemente Ángela

- Biología- dijo Emmett

- bueno entonces nos vemos haya a nosotros también nos toca Biología- dijo una ansiosa Jessica

- bueno nos vemos al rato- dije, pasamos alrededor de 10 minutos caminando sin rumbo alguno por toda la escuela hasta que Emmett decidió que ya era hora de ir a nuestra siguiente clase, y para nuestra sorpresa ya avía comenzado tocamos la puerta del salón y salió el profesor

- buenos días profesor somos los alumnos nuevos perdón por el retraso pero es que nos perdimos- dije con una tímida sonrisa

- no hay problema chicos pero que sea la última vez- dijo el profesor dejándonos entrar al salón - chicos el día de hoy se incorporan dos alumnos nuevos a la clase, chicos por que no se presentan ante la clase- dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a nosotros

- ¿qué? ningún profesor me lo avía pedido- dije

- ni a mí pero vas tu primero- dijo Emmett empujándome levemente asía al frente

- bueno hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella tengo 17 años y vengo de Dinamarca y espero hacer buenos amigos en esta escuela- dije lo primero que se me ocurrió

- hola yo soy Emmett McCarty tengo 17 años y al igual que Bell´s vengo de Dinamarca- dijo Emmett

- bueno chicos a ver dónde los acomodo- dijo el profesor pensándolo unos segundos - a ver señorita Hale pásese un asiento hacia atrás señorita Swan siéntese con el señor Cullen y señor McCarty siéntese con la señorita Hale- nos fuimos a sentar donde el profesor nos indicó cuando me senté a lado de Cullen pasaron varias cosas, el me miro como si quisiera asesinarme, su olor era diferente al de los humanos, sus ojos se oscurecieron al acercarme a él y su mano se aferró demasiado a la mesa

- hola soy Emmett- escuche la voz de Emmett al presentarse ante su nueva compañera de asiento, pero no escuche que esta le contestara

- hola soy Bella- me presente con mi compañero el cual miraba asía al frente

- hola soy Edward- y esas fueron sus únicas palabras en toda la clase

- oye Bell´s estos humanos son algo raros además siento que no le agrade a mi compañera algo raro ya que yo le agrado a todo el mundo ya que soy simpático, guapo, amigable, confiable-

- ya entendí todas tus virtudes Emm ya no sigas y no sé qué les pase-

- pues quien sabe pero haya ella se pierde de mis buenos chiste y de mi gran compañía- eso me causo risa ya que aunque no lo diga a Emmett le afecta no caerle bien a alguien

La clase paso algo aburrida y extraña ya que Edward parresia que en cualquier momento mataría a alguien cada vez aferraba más la mano a la mesa, pensé que en cualquier momento esta se rompería pero unos segundos antes de que la campana sonara se levantó junto con la rubia compañera de Emmett y salieron del salón como alma que lleva al diablo

- qué raro son- le dije a Emmett cuando se acercó a mi lado

- si son algo raros, pero a ya ellos, bueno pequeño Ángel esta fue la última clase que nos toca juntos así que nos vemos en la salida- dijo Emmett dándome un beso en la frente

así pasaron mis demás clases sin nada nuevo pero en mi mente solo estaba el rostro tan perfecto de Edward Cullen y el cambio de color de sus ojos, salí al estacionamiento a esperar que Emmett saliera para podernos ir a casa y gran sorpresa me lleve cuando ya los hermanos Cullen y Hale se encontraban en el estacionamiento, y al verme, Edward entro a su volvo cerrando la puerta con un gran portazo que hizo que todos los que estaban voltearan a verlo, unos segundos después llego Emmett quien me tomo por la cintura asiéndome pegar un pequeño salto por el susto que me provoco

- perdón te asuste – dijo Emmett

- si menso - le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, después escuchamos otro portazo y esta vez avía sido la rubia que entro hecha una furia al coche

- ¿y a estos que les pasa? - me dijo Emmett cuando el volvo salió del estacionamiento a gran velocidad

- no sé pero ya vámonos a casa tenemos que hablar con Esme - así que salimos rumbo a nuestra casa pero yo no dejaba de pensar en la familia Cullen

**LEER **

Chicas aquí está el cap espero les guste he agregado algunas cosas. Como le he dicho los caps ya los tengo asì que entre mas comentarios más rápido actualizo espero que lo del supuesto plagio ya este arreglado soy la misma autora del otro fic solo que lo estoy volviendo a subir a esta nueva cuenta =) sin mas que decir e despido espero sus reviews


	8. Chapter 8

**ÁNGELES EN FORKS**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza**

**nota: cuando Edward lea los pensamientos aparecerán en paréntesis y cuando Bella y Emmett tengan conversaciones telepáticas aparecerán subrayadas**

**CAPITULO 6 " LO QUE SIENTO SON ¿CELOS?"**

**POV EDWARD**

Entraron al salón ella se veía realmente hermosa y de repente todos los pensamientos humanos inundaron mi cabeza

(- es hermosa le voy a pedir una cita-)

(- El chico es guapísimo-)

(- no sé qué le ven de seguro es operada-)

(- ¿Serán novios?-) ese pensamiento me enojo un poco pero no sé ¿por qué?

(- es una simple humana no sé qué le ven pero el chico es muy guapo-) eso me sorprendió ya que el pensamiento era de Rosalie así que disimuladamente voltee a verla con incredulidad

(-Edward deja de leer mis pensamientos si no quieres morir-) así que por mi seguridad desvié mi mirada hacia los recién llegados

-chicos el día de hoy se incorporan dos alumnos nuevos a la clase, ¿chicos por qué no se presentan ante sus compañeros?-dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a los nuevos alumnos

- bueno hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella tengo 17 años y vengo de Dinamarca y espero hacer buenos amigos en esta escuela- su voz era hermosa parecía como si los mismos ángeles hablaran

- hola yo soy Emmett McCarty tengo 17 años y al igual que Bell´s vengo de Dinamarca- dijo el musculoso viéndolo de cerca la verdad es que era muy guapo podría jurar que más que nosotros

- bueno chicos ¿a ver dónde los acomodo?- dijo el profesor pensándolo unos segundos

(- Que ponga a Bella conmigo Seria increíble así podría ligar más rápido con ella-) fueron los pensamientos de Mike

- a ver señorita Hale pásese un asiento hacia atrás- dijo el profesor

(- ¿Que demonios le pasa? claro que no-) voltea a ver a Rose y con una mirada le dije que estaba bien, que hiciera lo que el profesor decía

-señorita Swan siéntese con el señor Cullen y señor McCarty siéntese con la señorita Hale- dijo el profesor

(- lo que me faltaba sentarme con un humano-) al parecer a Rose no le agradaba muy bien la idea, al momento que Bella se sentó su aroma me inundo era lo más delicioso que avía olido en toda mi eternidad, me aferre a la mesa para no saltar sobre ella y tomar de su deliciosa sangre, seguramente los ojos se me abran oscurecido así que desvié mi mirada para que no se diera cuenta

- hola soy Emmett- escuche la voz del compañero de Rose pero a ella no la oí contestar

- hola soy Bella- se presentó mi compañera, pensé hacer lo mismo que Rose y no contestar pero a mí no me avían educado de esa forma así que como todo un caballero decidí contestar pero sin voltear a verla

- hola soy Edward- eso fue todo lo que le dije en la clase ya que si volvía a abrir la boca seria para morderla

(- Edward no sé qué me pasa la sangre de este humano me atrae demasiado no creo que aguante demasiado tiempo estando a su lado hace cinco días que no voy de caza-) podre Rose yo la entendía muy bien ya que estaba en la misma circunstancia, tenía el tiempo calculado así que unos segundos antes de que la campana sonara Rose y yo nos levantamos y salimos del salón para alejarnos de ellos y poder respirar mejor

- ¿qué demonios fue lo que paso por que su sangre huele tan bien?- dijo Rose

- no se a mí me paso lo mismo con la chica –dije

- debemos hablar con Carlisle- dijo una preocupada Rose

- sí, pero por ahora ay que ir a nuestras demás clases- le dije a Rose caminando asía mi siguiente clase que era Química entre al salón y como de costumbre me senté en mi lugar habitual poco a poco llegaron los demás alumnos y hay me encontré con Emmett al parecer también compartiríamos esta clase, él se quedó parado al espera del profesor, unos minutos después entro el profesor

- hola soy Emmett McCarty soy el nuevo- se presentó ante el profesor

- hola yo soy Derek- se presentó el profesor - chicos hoy se incorpora un nuevo alumno así que Emmett te podrías presentar ante tus compañeros por favor-

- hola yo soy Emmett McCarty tengo 17 años vengo de Dinamarca y pues no sé qué quieren saber de mi pregunten- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa en su rostro

Un chico levanto la mano y el profesor le dio la palabra

- hola soy Dylan oye creo que la pregunta que muchos de los chicos se hacen es ¿qué arias si alguien invitara a salir a tu hermosa amiga Bella?- lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, Emmett lo vio con cara de ¿es broma verdad?

- buenoooo solo aria sus vidas miserables y no se quizás uno que otro susto de muerte pero fuera de hay nada- termino diciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro todos los hombre tragaron en seco con su declaración

- bueno creo que mejor empezamos la clase Emmett siéntate con Ángela- la clase paso sin ningún contratiempo cuando menos me di cuenta iba de camino al estacionamiento donde me encontraría con mis demás hermanos

- hola Eddy ¿cómo te fue?- dijo Alice

- hola duende me fue muy bien ¿y a ti?-

- bien aunque no coincidí con ninguno de los nuevo ¿y tu?- dijo con cara de cordero degollado

- si con Isabella- pero me corto antes de seguir

- Bella le gusta que le digan Bella no Isabella- dijo Alice

- bueno con Bella y Emmett en Biología y volví a coincidir con Emmett en química- dije

- que bien- al poco tiempo llegaron Rosalie y Jaspe quien me miraba algo extraño

- hola hermanito ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te has sentido el día de hoy?- dijo Jasper

- bien gracias- dije algo confundido

- ¿seguro no has descubierto un nuevo sentimiento el día de hoy?- me pregunto Jasper

- que yo sepa no ¿porque la pregunta?- dije aun mas confundido

- no nadamas curiosidad- dijo

- ¿qué te pasa? estas más raro de lo normal – dije

- a mí también me hizo la misma pregunta y no entiendo por qué- dijo Rose, no sé por qué pero en un instante me dieron unas inmensas ganas de voltear asía la entrada de la escuela y la vi hay parada en todo su esplendo a Mi hermosa Isabella ¿qué demonios acabo de decir como que MI Isabella? no sé por qué dije eso sin ninguna explicación entre a mi coche y di un tremendo portazo al cerrar el coche pero aun dentro del coche pude escuchar a Emmett

- perdón ¿te asuste? - pregunto

- si menso - dijo Bella y de repente vi entrar a una furiosa Rosalie al coche y al igual que yo dio un tremendo portazo

- oye con más cuidado - dije con cara de pocos amigos ya que no me gusta que maltraten mi coche

- ¿Qué? tu también le diste un portazo- dijo Rose

- si pero es mi auto- dije

- lo que sea ya vámonos- la voz de Rose era fría y de repente vi en sus pensamientos lo que la hizo enfadar Emmett avía tomado de la cintura a Bella y esta le avía dado un beso en la mejilla y de repente vi todo rojo quería salir y matar a ese imbécil y lo peor de todo es que no sabía por qué, Jasper y Alice subieron al coche uno segundos después así que arranque el coche como loco

- ¿qué les pasa? parece que estuvieran celosos- dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro

- estás loca enana ¿por qué deberíamos estar celosos de unos simples humanos?- dijo Rosalie

- pues eso díganoslo ustedes ¿no crees Edward?- dijo Alice dirigiéndose a mi

- claro que no estamos celosos son idea tuyas Alice- dije

- pues yo siento otra cosa y a mí no me pueden engañar ustedes están celoso- dijo Jasper y eso fue lo último que se dijo en todo el trayecto, en mi mente solo veía cuando Bella beso la mejilla de Emmett y las palabras de Jasper inundaron mi cabeza celoso, jajajajaj celoso yo si como no, pero si no eran celos ¿entonces que era? ¿Porque me sentía así?

LEER

Aquí está el cap. Ya saben entre más reviews más pronto actualizo


	9. Chapter 9

ÁNGELES EN FORKS

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza**

**nota: cuando Edward lea los pensamientos aparecerán en paréntesis y cuando Bella y Emmett tengan conversaciones telepáticas aparecerán subrayadas**

**CAPITULO 7 " FORKS UN PUEBLO LLENO DE ¿VAMPIROS?**

**POV BELLA**

Emmett y yo llegamos a casa, Esme ha un seguía trabajando en el hospital así que decidí hacer algo para que Emmett y yo comiéramos, estaba en la cocina haciendo una pasta cuando Emmett entro

- oye Bell´s ¿no crees que los Cullens son algo raros? – dijo

- si Emm son muy raros, además su belleza es descomunal nunca avía visto a un humano poseer tal belleza- dije

- si es verdad Rosalie es verdaderamente hermosa- dijo Emmett con cara soñadora

- ¿te gusto verdad? - digo picándole las costillas

- ¿qué? claro que no solo digo que es muy bonita además no te diste cuenta que yo para ella no existo, en toda la clase de biología no me dirigió la palabra, de seguro se enojó por que la separaron de su novio- dijo

- ¿cuál novio?- dije algo confundida

- pues de quien va hacer de Edward, que no ves que siempre andan juntos al igual que los otros dos la que parece duende de jardín y el que parece que en cualquier momento va a saltar por una ventana- dijo Emmett

- bueno quizás alomejor también por eso Edward estaba de malgenio en clase- dije recordando su actitud

- bueno sea lo que sea ya lo averiguaremos pero por ahora ay algo mucho más importante que te quiera preguntar- dijo Emmett poniendo cara sería algo raro en el

- ¿qué pasa Emm?- dije algo asustada ya que era muy raro ver a Emmett tan serio

- ¿a qué hora comemos?- dijo con una gran seriedad en su rostro

- que menso eres pensé que era algo realmente importante- dije dándome la vuelta para seguir preparando la comida

- claro que es importante, bueno para mí lo es, sabes que si no como no puedo pensar claramente- dijo sentándose en las sillas del comedor

- puros pretextos tú solo te quieres pasar la vida comiendo, pero no te preocupes que ya en 5 minutos comemos- dije

- bueno, oye ¿no sabes a qué hora llegara Esme?-

- no pero ahora le hablo a ver a qué hora llega- dije dirigiéndome al teléfono de la sala para llamar a Esme, y al tercer timbrazo Esme contesto

- hola Esme solo llamaba para saber ¿a qué hora llegas?- pregunte

- hola HIJA llego como a las 6 pero cualquier cosa yo te aviso cariño- no me paso desapercibido que remarco la palabra hija

- ok mama te vienes con cuidado ay algo que Emmett y yo tenemos que decirte- dije

- ya me imagino lo que ha de ser yo también quiero decirles algo muy importante- lo último lo dijo en un tono algo serio

- bueno te esperamos adiós cuide-

- ustedes también cariño nos vemos en un rato- y a si cortamos la comunicación, regrese a la cocina para terminar de preparar la comida

- ¿qué te dijo Esme?- me pregunto Emmett el cual estaba revisando las ollas de la comida

- que llega como a las 6 y que nos quiere decir algo muy importante- dije dándole un manotazo en la mano para que dejara de meter la mano a la comida

- bueno pues entonces hay que esperarla para ver qué es lo tan importante que nos quiere decir, oye ¿ya vamos a comer?- dijo sobando su mano por el manotazo que le di

- si Emm pon la mesa en lo que yo sirvo la comida- dije

Comimos tranquilos después nos fuimos hacer nuestros deberes, hasta que a las 6:20 de la tarde vimos llegar el coche de Esme

- hola chicos ya llegue- nos gritó Esme desde la entrada de la casa

- hola ma ¿cómo te fue?- le pregunto Emmett dándole un beso en la mejilla y ayudándola a cargar las bolsas que traía en las manos

- muy bien Emm pero creo que hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles- dijo algo seria

- bueno pues pasemos a la sala y nos cuentas- dije dirigiéndome asía la sala

POV ESME

Hoy era mi primer día de trabajo como enfermera en el pequeño hospital de forks, ya avía pasado a dejar a Bella y Emmett a la escuela así que me encontraba en la oficina de la jefa de enfermeras para que me indicara cual sería mi puesto

- hola soy Elizbeth y soy la jefa de enfermeras ¿tú debes de ser Esme cierto?- dijo Elizabeth estirando su mano para saludarme

- si así es mucho gusto- dije estrechando su mano

- bueno pues me alegra que estés aquí, tu estarás bajo las órdenes del doctor Cullen, vamos a verlo para que lo conozcas- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, llegamos a una puerta que tenía grabada la palabra DR CULLEN Elizabeth toco la puesta y de adentro se escuchó un ligero pase, al entrar vi a un hombre de unos 30 años a lo mucho el cual poseía una gran belleza lo cual me hizo pensar que podría ser un vampiro ya que ningún humano podría poseer tal belleza pero tendría que averiguar si mis sospechas eran ciertas

- buenos días doctor Cullen mire ella es Esme Swan es la nueva enfermera y ella estará bajos sus órdenes desde este momento- dijo Elizabeth

- hola Esme es un gusto conocerla y estaré encantado de trabajar con usted- dijo el doctor Cullen extendiendo su mano para estrecharla conmigo, al momento que tome su mano mis sospechas sobre él se acrecentaron ya que su tacto era frio y por lo poco que pude tocar la piel de su mano era dura

- el gusto es mi doctor Cullen- dije

- bien pues los dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo, nos vemos luego- dijo Elizbeth saliendo del consultorio

- bien pues dígame Esme ¿de dónde viene?- dijo el doctor Cllen sentándose y haciendo una señal para que yo tomara asiento enfrente de el

- bueno doctor Cullen- pero antes de que continuara me corto

- dígame Carlisle por favor-

- muy bien Carlisle pues me acabo de mudar con mis hijos de Dinamarca- dije

- así que es casada- dijo y puedo jurar que vi una pequeña desilusión en sus ojos pero solo fue mínima

- no soy viuda- dije

- lo siento no sabía- dijo algo apenado

- no se preocupe eso fue hace muchos años- dije

- entonces ¿tiene hijos?- pregunto para cambiar de tema

- si dos, bueno solo Isabella es mi hija Emmett era hijo de una gran amiga pero ella y su esposo falleció así que yo me hice cargo de él ¿y usted tiene hijos?- pregunte

- bueno yo tengo cuatro Alice y Edward son mis hijos adoptivos y Rosalie y Jasper son mis sobrinos pero los considero como mis hijos- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

- ¿y que edades tienen?- pregunte

- los cuatro tienen 17 años ¿y los suyos?-

- también tiene 17 años-

- que bien quizás coincida en algunas clases en la escuela-después de esa pequeña conversación nos fuimos a trabajar y cada vez estaba más segura que Carlisle era un vampiro ya que muchas de sus actitudes lo delataban sus reflejos eran mejores que los de un humano estaba observándolo disimuladamente cuando mi celular sonó

- hola Esme solo llamaba para saber ¿a qué hora llegas?- era la voz de Bella

- hola HIJA llego como a las 6 pero cualquier cosa yo te aviso cariño- se suponía que era su madre así que me tendría que llamar así y no por mi nombre

- ok mama te vienes con cuidado ay algo que Emmett y yo tenemos que decirte- ya me imaginaba de que se trataba seguro seria sobre los hijos de Carlisle

- ya me imagino lo que ha de ser yo también quiero decirles algo muy importante-

- bueno te esperamos adiós cuídate-

- ustedes también cariño nos vemos en un rato- dije

- ¿eran tus hijos?- dijo Carlisle a mis espaldas

- si querían saber a qué hora llegare a casa- dije guardando mi celular

Después de la llamada de Bella las horas se me pasaron muy rápido y cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de irme a casa

- bueno ya es hora de irme así que nos vemos mañana doctor Cullen- dije

- hasta mañana Esme que descanse- se despidió en doctor Cullen

Salí del hospital con dirección a la casa pero antes pase por una cosas que nos asían falta así que llegue a casa alrededor de las 6:20 estacione el coche enfrente de la casa y Salí

-hola chicos ya llegue- grite desde la entrada de la casa

- hola ma ¿cómo te fue?- me contesto Emmett dándome un beso en la mejilla y ayudándome a cargar las bolsas que traía en las manos

- muy bien Emm pero creo que hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles-dije

- bueno pues pasemos a la sala y nos cuentas- dijo Bella dirigiéndose asía la sala

-bueno pues ¿creo que ya conocen a los hermanos Cullen no es así?-

POV BELLA

- si nos tocó compartir una clase con ellos- dije

- bueno yo en dos clases- dijo Emmett

- ¿porque la pregunta?- dije

- bueno pues creo que se dieron cuenta de que son algo diferentes- dijo Esme

- si nos dimos cuenta son algo raros pero no sabemos por qué- dijo Emmett

- bueno lo que pasa es que la familia Cullen son una familia de…. vampiros- ¿qué? ¿Cómo que vampiros?

Hola chicas aquí está el cap. Espero les guste ya saben entre más reviewes más pronto actualizo si llegamos a los 20 subo el siguiente cap. A más tardar mañana en la mañana lo juro


	10. Chapter 10

ÁNGELES EN FORKS

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza**

**nota: cuando Edward lea los pensamientos aparecerán en paréntesis y cuando Bella y Emmett tengan conversaciones telepáticas aparecerán subrayadas**

**CAPITULO 7 " LA TUA CANTANTE"**

**POV EDWARD**

Llegamos a casa en completo silencio ya que después de lo que Alice y Jasper dijeron me hundí en mis pensamientos ¿en verdad estaba celoso? y al parecer Rosalie se hacia la misma pregunta ya que en su mente solo se repetía el beso que Bella le daba en la mejilla a Emmett y eso al parecer la hacía enfurecer, cuando llegamos a la casa cada quien se fue por su lado Alice y Jasper se fueron a su habitación, Rosalie se fue al garaje y yo me fui a la sala de música para tocar un poco el piano, tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Rosalie entro a la sala de piano hasta que escuche su voz

- Edd ¿qué crees que fue lo que nos pasó con esos humanos?- dijo Rose sentándose a mi lado

- ¿lo dices por lo del olor de su sangre?- pregunte

- si en verdad que quería lanzarme al cuello de ese chico y matarlo nunca me avía sucedido algo así- dijo Rose apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro

- a mí tampoco Rose, hablaremos con Carlisle cuando llegue a ver que nos dice- dije acariciando su cabello

- bien - dijo Rose levantándose del banquillo, y saliendo de la sala de música, pase un rato más tocando el piano hasta que oí la voz de Carlisle

- chicos ya llegue - dijo Carlisle entrando a la casa yo salí de la sala de música para ir a recibirlo

- hola papi - dijo Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla

- hola Ali ¿cómo les fue el día de hoy? – pregunto nuestro padre

- a Jasper y a mi muy bien pero al parecer a Rose y Eddy, no al parecer anda un poco celosos - dijo Alice con una sonrisa

- ¿cómo que celosos?- pregunto Carlisle algo confundido

- no le hagas caso papá creo que a Alice ya se le murieron todas las neuronas - dijo Rosalie bajando por las escaleras y como toda una mujer adulta Alice hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer le saco la lengua a Rosalie y se fue a la sala a ver la televisión

- papá Rose y yo queremos hablar contigo es muy importante – dije

- muy bien pues vamos al despacho- dijo Carlisle - muy bien ¿qué es lo que me querían decir? - dijo Carlisle tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio

- lo que pasa es que hoy llegaron dos alumnos nuevos a la escuela y Edward y yo estuvimos a punto de matarlos- dijo Rose bajando la cabeza en señal de que estaba avergonzada por lo que quiso hacer

- ¿pero porque los quisieron matar?- pregunto

- es que su sangre huele deliciosa es un olor que jamás aviamos olido- dije

- ya veo lo que les paso es que encontraron a su tua cantante- dijo Carlisle

- ¿nuestra qué?- dijo Rosalie

- su tua cantante -

- ¿y qué es eso? nunca lo avía escuchado- le pregunto a Carlisle

- la tua cantante es Para los vampiros es una persona que posee una sangre extremadamente tentadora como el vino más suculento, el manjar más exquisito. Le llaman "la tua cantante" por qué la sangre de tal persona "canta" para el vampiro y al parecer ustedes ya la encontraron y al parecer yo también - esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro el cual si no fuéramos vampiros nunca lo hubiera escuchado

- ¿cómo que tú también? ¿ A qué te refieres? - le pregunte a Carlisle

- es que el día de hoy llego una nueva enfermera al hospital y me sucedió lo mismo que ustedes -

POV CARLISLE

El día de hoy llegaría una nueva enfermera la cual estaría a mi cargo estaba en mi consultorio cuando escuche un golpecito en la puerta

- pasen - dije

- buenos días doctor Cullen mire ella es Esme Swan es la nueva enfermera y ella estará bajos sus órdenes desde este momento- al momento en que la vi me pareció lo más hermoso que avía visto en toda mi eternidad pero también el olor que poseía era uno de los mejores olores

- hola Esme es un gusto conocerla y estaré encantado de trabajar con usted- dije extendiendo mi mano para estrecharla con la de ella

- el gusto es mi doctor Cullen- dijo con una hermosa voz

- bien pues los dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo, nos vemos luego- dijo Elizabeth saliendo del consultorio

- bien pues dígame Esme ¿de donde viene?- dije para hacer un poco de platica

- bueno doctor Cullen- la corte antes de que continuara

- dígame Carlisle por favor-

- muy bien Carlisle pues me acabo de mudar con mis hijos de Dinamarca- dijo

- así que es casada- no sé por qué eso me dolió el saber que esta hermosa mujer podría estar casada

- no soy viuda -

- lo siento no sabía-

- no se preocupe eso fue hace muchos años- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

- entonces ¿tiene hijos?- pregunte

- si dos bueno solo Isabella es mi hija Emmett era hijo de una gran amiga pero ella y su esposo fallecieron así que yo me hice cargo de él, ¿y usted tiene hijos?-

- bueno yo tengo cuatro Alice y Edward son mis hijos adoptivos y Rosalie y Jasper son mis sobrinos pero los considero como mis hijos-

- ¿y qué edad tienen?- pregunto

- los cuatro tienen 17 años ¿y los suyos?-

- también tiene 17 años-

- que bien quizás coincida en algunas clases en la escuela-después de esa pequeña conversación nos fuimos a trabajar estaba arreglando unos archivos cuando escuche el sonido de un celular el cual era de Esme

- hola Esme solo llamaba para saber a qué hora llegas- escuche la voz de una mujer cuando Esme contesto

- hola HIJA llego como a las 6 pero cualquier cosa yo te aviso cariño- me di cuenta que remarco la palabra hija algo que se me hizo extraño

- ok mama te vienes con cuidado hay algo que Emmett y yo tenemos que decirte-

- ya me imagino lo que ha de ser yo también quiero decirles algo muy importante-

- bueno te esperamos adiós cuídate-dijo su hija

- ustedes también cariño nos vemos en un rato- dijo Esme y colgó

- ¿eran tus hijos?- le pregunte a Esme

- si querían saber a qué hora llegare a casa- dijo Esme con una sonrisa en su rostro, el tiempo se me fue volando a lado de Esme así que cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de que se fuera

- bueno ya es hora de irme así que nos vemos mañana doctor Cullen-

- hasta mañana Esme que descanse- cuando Esme se fue sentí como si algo me faltara trate de apurarme para salir del hospital e irme a mi casa con mis hijos, termine todos mis pendientes y me fui a casa al llegar Alice me saludo como acostumbraba con un beso en la mejilla y al parecer Rosalie y Edward tenían que hablar conmigo y yo también tenía que hablar con ellos acerca de lo que me sucedió con Esme, nos fuimos a mi despacho y hablamos de todo lo ocurrido

- así que los Swan los han flechado- dijo Alice entrando por la puerta del despacho juncon Jasper

- al parecer eso es lo que ha pasado- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

POV EDWARD

Carlisle nos contó todo lo que le avía pasado con Esme y como al también le afecto su olor

- así que los Swan los han flechado- dijo Alice entrando por la puerta del despacho juncon Jasper

- al parecer eso es lo que ha pasado- dijo Carlisle

- y ¿qué es lo que vamos hacer? - pregunto Rosalie

- nada no aremos nada todo va a seguir como hasta ahora trataremos de no acercarnos demasiado a ellos- dije

- ¿pero si el deseo de su sangre es mayor? yo no quiero matar a Emmett - en la cara de Rosalie vi dolor

- ni yo a Bella así que si vemos que no podemos con la situación nos marcharemos, bueno si Carlisle nos lo permite- dije dirigiéndome a el

- claro que si chicos yo también estoy en un predicamento, intentaremos estar cerca de ellos pero si no podemos como dijo Edward tendremos que marcharnos - aun que me doliera eso sería lo mejor no quiero dañar a Bella y al parecer ni Rosalie ni Carlisle quieren dañar a Esme y a Emmett al parecer nos hemos enamorado de nuestros tua cantantes

Chicas aquí está el cap. Estoy triste porque solo dejaron un comentario en el cap pasado espero que en este dejen mas me despido que tengan linda noche


End file.
